


You're here.

by Eve_Noire



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry (I'm not), M/M, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sad Ending, Suicide, Sylvix Week 2019, Sylvixweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Noire/pseuds/Eve_Noire
Summary: -Why… why did you do this to me, Felix?But the dead can’t hear you, and talking to a grave isn’t like talking to your best friend. He isn’t coming back, he has broken our promise.Sylvix Week Day 1- Promises





	You're here.

**Horsebow moon 1167**

-Syl! Syl!

Felix was running towars Sylvain crying and almost throwing them both to the groung bu the impact of his hug.

-Hey, what happened Fe?

Felix's eyes had a greater power over him, they made me want to protect him, he just wanted to take Felix away and go with him to a place where no one could make him cry again.

-Glenn… Glenn is being mean to me again! He doesn’t let me play with him! He said that i’m “too childish” to play! I’m not a baby! I’m almost six!

Sylvain really tried to supress the chuckle that was forming in his throat but Felix was just so cute. He really wanted to hug him and take him home like a stray kitten.

-That's true, that's true, how about we make a promise? I'm never ever ever gonna say no to play with you, because you will never be "too childish for me"

He was just trying to stop Felix from crying, just that, an attemp to make him feel better. Sylvain wasn't prepared for Felix hugging him even more and smiling at him like just received the newest toy in the market.

-It's a promise Syl! you are my best friend! you aren't allowed to break it!

-Yes, Fe i know.

But well it was worth it if that made Felix smile, Felix deserves to be happy.

**Wyvern Moon 1168**

-Syl! Syl! Syl! My father just said that i will be spending some days here. Isn’t it fantas-

In that moment Felix entered Sylvain's room, he was crying sad and alone, why was he alone? Where were his father and his brother? Why was no one hugging him? Sylvain needed hugs! He always hugged him when he's sad. in just the spawn of a moment Felix was crying again and running to the bed to do precisely that.

-Syl... Don’t cry. Don’t cry! You aren't allowed to cry. i’m here!

Sylvain was never a weepy child and seeing him crying was somewhat strange for Felix. Sylvain was all smiles and jokes, Something really bad have had to happen for him to be like this.

Hearing Felix's voice, he lifted head, showing his red and puffy eyes even in the darkness of the room.

-Fe…When did your arrived? you’re early...

He tried remove the tears from his fase smiling to Felix like there was no problem in the world like he always do with him.

-Why are you so upset?

-It’s nothing. You don’t have to worry about me, you are too Little to understand. Why don’t we go play outside? There is still sun outside! We can play for at least an hour.

-Ok...?

Felix was confused and somewhat mad, he had just told him that was too Little, Syl was a liar. But he was still his bestest friend. He could live with that broken promise.

**Pegasus moon 1170**

Sylvain hadn’t come to his birthday. He had not even send a letter telling why he wasn't coming. Felix was really mad at him.

And when a week after his birthday, a letter arrived and his father told him that they had found Sylvain almost dead from hypothermia, he can feel the fear of losing someone for first time in his short life.

Not even a second later Felix was crying and screaming to his father that he wanted to see him, that he need to see him, that he's going to be a really good child.

Two days after they’re at Gautier’s state and he’s running almost instantly to Sylvain's room crying again and hugging him, telling him that he’s sorry.

Sylvain was sleeping until that moment, but he opens his eyes and sees Felix in top of him.

-Happy Birthday Felix… I’m sorry for the delay.

Felix just cries more and more.

-Hey hey… Don’t cry, I’m not dead.

-No! But you can be and you can’t die! Promise me Syl! Promise me that you aren’t going to leave me alone.

-Till the death do us part.

They made the promise smiling at eachother hugging and falling asleep together.

Miklan in the corridor was sighing, Sylvain was alive and happy,when he should have died.

**Garland moon 1176**

For Sylvain it seemed impossible that one day Felix wouldn’t be the kid that he knew all his life, the crybaby and soft child that would go behind him like a duckling being the sunshine in his darkness.

That child died with Glenn.

He knew it just with one quick glance, he wasn’t smiling, he wasn’t crying, he wasn’t screaming “Syl” like all the other times…

It is just sad how your world can crumble in one second, no more laughs, they could no longer be kids. They have to become adults before their time.

-Go away Sylvain, i don’t want to see anyone right now.

That cold voice was really different from what it used to be, Sylvain could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes.

This was the worst Birthday ever.

** Ethereal Moon 1176**

If he thought his birthday was bad, Dimitri’s was the worst ever.

There was no happiness in any of them, Ingrid didn’t even wanted to come, Felix just kept all of them appart and all Dimitri’s smiles were fake ones.

Now he has no Friends, he have nobody to talk to in a sincere way, he feels like he’s drowning with every breath.

Now he wishes that Miklan had been more intelligent, he wouldn’t be alive if have been that case.

** Blue Sea Moon 1177 **

Beware of what you wish for.

He woke up after spending a week in coma. Miklan has pushed him into a Well, he had almost died.

What a luck.

Now Miklan is disinherited, outside of Gautier’s lands, without a surname or a family, Sylvain’s the new sucessor.

Now the air is even less breatheable.

** Verdant Moon 1177 **

Felix is here. Felix is crying. Felix is looking at him like he used to before the tragedy.

He feels like crying again.

Felix is on top of him like he was seven years ago he’s hugging him.

-You promised me, you can’t get yourself killed like that, why i am getting strong if you aren’t capable of even keeping yourself alive, you irresponsible fool, you stupid.

-I’m sorry Felix.

But truthfully he wasn’t. Felix is here, He is talking to him, HE is hugging him.

Sylvain starts crying like a baby.

Even if Glenn is dead, Felix isn’t, Felix is alive, Felix is here, he hasn’t lost him after all

** Garland moon 1186 **

Even when they’re at war, even when Dimitri is dead.

They still have hope, they’re helping the former Golden deer to take down the empire, tomorrow they’re heading to Enbarr, ready to take down the empire and end this war.

He has Felix, sleeping at his side calmly after a long day, he’s hugging him, he’s smiling.

Sylvain definitely has hope

** Verdant Moon 1186 **

There’s no hope for him.

Felix is dead, Dimitri is dead, Ingrid may be alive but she’s stronger than him, she’ll always be.

Sylvain is infront his grave, tears roaming his face.

He can’t live without him.

-Why… why you did this to me, felix?

But the dead can’t hear you, and talking to a grave isn’t like talking to your best friend,your lover… He isn’t coming back, he has broken our promise.

He can’t have his lover back, he can’t go back in time.

-I’m sorry Ingrid.

He took Felix’s sword and went with him, not even death can make them parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks you for reading my work! This is my first work in Ao3 and also my fist work in English. English isn't my fist language and sometimes i make terrible mistakes, i hope that you liked it!  
You can found me at @laevenoire in tw. Also thanks to my beta @whetevver en tw! Love ya!


End file.
